toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fisher Price
Laugh and Learn Pots and Pans by Fisher-Price A bold bright toy that has an interstacking yellow pot, blue frying pan and a red saucepan, together with a shape sorting style lid, and various shapes. There are two modes of play, either 'learning time' or 'music time'. A number of catchy tunes keep baby amused while they learn about numbers, letters, and colours. age range 6-36 months. Barney Love n Lights Stars by Fisher-Price Barney is filled with lots of lights and love! Barney sings "Mr Star" and "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and features light-up stars on his tummy. The Stars light up in sync to the music. Barney Tell You Miss Etta by Fisher-Price We sing about the More Barney Songs it's a brand new video songs includes "Laugh With Me!" "London Bridge" and then "The Fall Song" and More. Laugh and Learn Puppy by Fisher-Price The cute and cuddly Laugh and Learn Puppy enables baby to play games and sing while learning A-B-Cs, 1-2-3’s and parts of the body. There are 10 sing along songs and the Dog bone collar lights up to the music! age range 6-36 months Laugh and Learn Musical chair by Fisher-Price This fun filled chair and side table offer baby the opportunity to learn about ABC’s, numbers, colors, counting, and shapes. age range 12-36 months Laugh and Learn House by Fisher-Price The Laugh and Learn house offers baby their own den to hide in and play in while teaching Letters Numbers, Counting, Shapes, Opposites, Colors, Greetings & more. Both sides of the house are literally covered with activities to amuse and entertain your little one. Age range 6-36 months Laugh and Learn Piano by Fisher-Price A grand piano that offers grand learning opportunites. As your baby creates their own musical masterpieces they'll be learning about numbers, counting, opposites, colors, tempo, pitch, music styles, and more. There’s an interactive songbook with pages to flip, keys that light up, catchy songs to sing, and lots more to keep baby busy. Age range 9-36 months Laugh and Learn Walker by Fisher-Price The Laugh and Learn walkers grows as your baby develops. As your baby starts to take their first steps, the walker will help steady them while offering lots of learning activities on the colourful dashboard. Features include a steering wheel, beeping horn, musical radio buttons, a headlight knob, clicking turn signals and turning key. As your toddler grows they'll be ready to ride. A quick change to lock the walkers legs together transforms walker into Rider. Music, sounds, lights, and speech all stimulate babies natural inquistive nature while teaching A-B-C’s, numbers & counting, opposites, left & right, and shape sorting. age range 9-36 months Laugh and Learn Table by Fisher-Price The Laugh and Learn table offers two interactive play modes that teach A-B-C’s, 1-2-3’s, colors, textures, first words, music, and much more! With a total of 15 sing-along songs, 10 fun filled activities, speech, sounds, and lots of ways to imagine and play this table offers good play value. Age range 6-36 months Barney Best Pals Scooter & Miss Etta by Fisher-Price When teaches we got Rhyme Time Rhythm Songs includes "Wynken Blyken and Nod" "Old King Cole" and oh course "I Love You" and More. Barney Safety Songs Driver by Fisher-Price Learn fun songs and safety tips! the radio features phrase and songs including "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" and "Look Both Ways" the bus also features: working horn, alarm, radio, directional signals, gearshift, traffic light and steering wheel! move the gearshift to change scenes and to see the park, zoo and school!. Category:Fisher Price